


Nightmares

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, its platonic i swear, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyr (Kier) wakes up with a nightmare and Markus helps soothe him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Kyr awoke with a scream, and a sniffle, waking up his shared bed partner with a start. Markus quickly awoke, clutching at his chest, and looked over at Kyr with sleepy eyes.  
“wha-? Kyr, buddy, calm down, shhhh, you’re okay.” Markus, murmured, trying to soothe his friend, now sitting up, beside him. On impulse, in a nearly maternal fashion, Markus found himself stroking Kyr’s hair and whispering gently, while trying not to awaken the peacefully sleeping form of Gregor in the corner.  
Kyr whimpered softly mumbling about the dream he had moments ago.  
“There was a- it was-" Kyr couldn’t seem to form the proper words and settled for the ones he could manage.  
“I know, I know, it’s alright, you're fine now.” Markus soothed still absentmindedly stroking his friend’s hair.  
Markus noticed that Kyr was quivering with fear and stooped stroking his hair to draw him closer, almost into his lap, still murmuring a quiet few words here and there. Then, he slowly using a free hand to continue stroking Kyr’s hair.  
Kyr practically dissolved into the tiefling’s embrace and began rested his chin on Markus’ shoulder gently, accepting the gentle embrace, sniffling quietly into his long, blonde hair. He gently started embracing his friend’s back with a hand, gently trying to show his acceptance in the oddly positioned embrace.  
Markus managed to slowly make himself more comfortable. His friend was breathing steadily again, the nightmare’s horror leaving him. As Kyr moved into a similar position, Markus continued situating himself and the sleepy man in his arms into a laying down position.  
Markus made himself comfortable, while keeping Kyr as still as possible, draping one arm over Kyr's now stilling form. Kyr silently moved his body closer to Markus', curling up into a ball to make himself closer to Markus' rising and falling chest. Being this close, Kyr could hear the steady heartbeat that allowed him to drift off to sleep.  
Once the men were finally comfortable, they remained in the same position, asleep. Kyr, no longer troubled by the nightmares, until Markus woke up the next day. He carefully tried not to disturb his peacefully snoozing friend. Kyr was safe from the nightmares from the night before.


End file.
